


Soulmate

by bychaeng



Series: Fictober 2018 [14]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fictober 2018, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bychaeng/pseuds/bychaeng
Summary: Jihoon and Woojin live in a world where soulmates exist and manifest by the same little drawing in their forearms.





	Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2018  
> day 14: soulmates  
> song that gave name to this: soulmate - zico ft iu
> 
> okay so i’m participating in fictober 2018 so i can motivate myself to write a little bit more and, overall, post my works publicly, which is something i forgot how it feels like so please be nice. i hope you all like this ♡

Jihoon was asking himself if Scorpio and Gemini were compatible signs, and then he tried to convince himself to think about any other zodiac sign that wasn’t his best friend one, because he didn’t need to know if he was compatible with him or not, when he noticed the tiny stain in his arm.

Woojin was thinking if gifting Jihoon a CD with songs that reminded Woojin of him for his birthday was going to destroy his always teasing attitude towards his best friend or if it was okay to give the CD when he noticed the tiny stain in his arm.

Jihoon panicked and didn’t even try to hide it. He texted Jinyoung while crying, shaking and sending a picture, and, finally, calling him.

Woojin, on the other hand, was just scared. He texted Daehwi and this one called him too.

“Jinyoung, I don’t know what to do. I think that, deeply in my heart, I didn’t want to have a soulmate so I could date Woojin someday, even if I know he doesn’t have feelings for me. I’m delusional. But now that I know that I have a soulmate, I also feel kind of excited, at the same time.”

“I don’t want to date anyone right now, Daehwi. You know it would be very unfair for them. I love Jihoon. What? What my drawing is? It says Park. I’m guessing my soulmate their own surname in their arm.”

Jihoon shook his head. Something felt wrong. He needed to tell his best friend he had his soulmate drawing even if Woojin didn’t know the whole truth. Something important had happened to him and he just needed to tell his best friend.

But Woojin was faster. He was already knocking on Jihoon’s door. They were neighbours since they were children and they grew up together. There was no one out there that loved Jihoon more than Woojin did, and there was no one out there that loved Woojin more than Jihoon did. That made Woojin feel better.

Jihoon opened the door.

“Woojinnie! Come in. I was about to go and visit you. Something had happened. I wanted to show you.”

“Oh? Same here. But you go first”, allowed Woojin, following Jihoon to his room.

Jihoon sat on his bed and Woojin was next to him. He sighed, shakingly, and Woojin gave him a cheering look.

“Okay… So, I got my soulmate drawing, I guess”, Jihoon said, showing his best friend his arm.

Woojin stared at the drawing blankly for a few moments. It was exactly the same as the one he had. After processing it, he started laughing.

“What is so funny? The fact that I am not going to be alone all my life? Honestly, you are really annoying sometimes”, Jihoon snapped out, angrily.

Woojin smiled widely.

“It’s a pity I’m that annoying, because you are going to have to spend the rest of your life with me”, he answered, showing Jihoon his arm too.

Jihoon opened his mouth in a surprising gesture. Soon, tears were filling his eyes but he tried hard not to let them fall. Woojin was still smiling.

“I guess a CD with songs that remind me of you it’s not a bad gift then, after all. I won’t have to worry about the songs being too obvious about my feelings now”, Woojin thought out loud.

“You… you wanted to gift me a CD of songs that remind you of me?”, stuttered Jihoon.

“But I was scared my teasing mood left and my real feelings came out”, confirmed Woojin.

“You liked me before the soulmate thing”, asked Jihoon, but it was a confirmation more than a question.

“Yes, I did.”

Jihoon exhaled.

“Good. Fucking great, Park Woojin. Because I like you too. I liked you too before. Since so long ago, damn it.”

“So am I allowed to call you Park in a teasing way?”, smirked Woojin.

“Can you stop with the damn tease for once and kiss me?”


End file.
